No Title for the moment
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Spot's Past.
1. Default Chapter

Shot: Hey all, I finally got around to having my laptop fixed, but not my modem. So I'm reading, reviewing, and uploading at school during class, which is hard cause my teacher keeps looking over at me. But here it is ch.1 of Spot's Past. I just want to thank the people that answered my CC, (I'm using the nickname given in the profile you sent me since I don't have time to find your penname) Sprite, Ruhe, Moody, Cynic, Wild Card, and Smartass. I hope I write your characters well. If I don't just tell me and I'll try to fix it as best as I can. Oh I had to change some of you from distractions to lookouts because we had too many distractions. Also, this story will along some line correspond with Sparks Conlon's story. Go read her stuff, it's good.

Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies, would I be a starving college student. Also, Sprite, Ruhe, Moody, Cynic, Wild Card, and Smartass belong to their respective owners. I own Loudmouth and Sketch, except Sketch doesn't know I own him yet. It's not my fault his girlfriend lost ownership of him in a poker game with me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A girl about 13 with short reddish blonde hair and greenish-brown eyes sat on the ledge of the roof of a house on the edge of Brooklyn with a pencil and a book. Every so often she would write down a few pieces of information in the book. A door behind her opened and a tall boy about 14 with sandy blonde hair stepped out. He walks up behind the girl, she hears his footsteps but doesn't acknowledge him. She is unaware of how close he is till he speaks into her ear, "Christina," startling her to close to falling off the roof.

Christina turned around and glared at the boy, "ADAM, what do you want?"

Adam sat down next to her and said, "The others were worried, you came back hours ago and came straight up here. You didn't eat any dinner or anything. The others just wanted me to make sure you were ok."

Christina looked back at her book and then back at Adam, "Yeah, I'm fine just working on who should go with who and where they should go tomorrow. You know don't want anyone to get caught without a distracter or a lookout. That and trying to figure out how I became the leader."

Adam sighed, "I know. Remember you're the leader cause you started it."

Suddenly the door opened again and a brown girl about 13 with brown hair walked out. She walked over to the two. She said, "Sureshot, Sketch. You coming down. Loudmouths back."

Christina looked up, "Cynic, I mean Jaede, you know Mr. Harris doesn't like us to be called by our nicks. He said we can live here but the NYJP doesn't."

Jaede sighed, "I know Shot or Christina or whatever but I just needed to let you know that Bryan was back and he completed the task,"

Adam stood up, "Oh he picked the pockets of ten people by himself with no distracter or lookout."

Jaede nodded, "Yep, he's downstairs waiting for you, Christina, to give him his tattoo."

At that the three lifted up the left sleeve of their shirt and on their left arm were letters. They dropped their sleeves and headed downstairs. Once downstairs a small boy about ten with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran up to the three. He spoke happily, "I did it Chris, I did it. I picked ten pockets and got two dollars and a key," he held up a key. 

Christina ruffled his hair, "A key, Bryan you're a pick, you're supposed to get money."

Bryan laughed, "I know. So am I a member of the NYJP now, Chris?"

Christina nodded, "Yeah, go get everyone in the back room, I'll let Mr. Harris know what's up."

Bryan, Jaede, and Adam walked off to the back room. Christina walked into the front room to an elderly man with graying hair and a moustache. Christina tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Harris, NYJP stuff don't come into the back room."

Mr. Harris sighed, "Alright Christina Hunter, but don't let it go on for too long. You know I don't like you using my house for that stuff."

Christina laughed slightly, "I know Mr. Harris it'll be quick." Christina walked into the back room and saw everyone gathered there. Six girls and four boys sat in a circle waiting for her. Adam stood up, "Shall we start?"

Everyone stood, Christina and Bryan in the middle. Christina spoke, "Bryan 'Loudmouth' Watson, today you have proven your loyalty to the New York/Jersey Picks. You have done your solo pick and now are able to receive your tattoo," All lifted up the left sleeve to reveal their tattoos, "Your nick and your last name, these initials on your left arm symbolize your membership to us. SH on my arm stands for Sureshot Hunter and I am a pick."

A girl with wavy highlighted blonde hair about 5'7"1/2 with hazel eyes and about 13 in age stepped forward, "I'm Liz, a distracter, SW stands for Sprite Williams. Two years ago you came to this house," and stepped back.

Another girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes and very tall about 14 in age stepped forward next, "I'm Britta, also a distracter, RH stands for Ruhe Hueggenberg. You were looking for a place to live," and stepped back. 

The next girl to step forward was short with shoulder length blondish brown hair and hazel eyes about 13, "I'm Ann, a lookout, MG stands for Moody Guyer. You were also given a job," and stepped back.

Jaede stepped forward, "Jaede, a pick, CA stands for Cynic Alyn. You became a lookout for the NYJP," and stepped back.

Adam stepped forward, "Name's Adam, a distracter, SV stands for Sketch Vadasz. You couldn't join at the time, since you were only 8," and stepped back.

A girl stepped forward with wavy blonde hair and green hazel eyes and glasses, "I'm Jesslynn, a lookout, WCB stands for Wild Card Baglee. Too young to become a member, you helped out and earned money where you could," stepped back.

The last girl to step forward has light brown hair and silverish greenish blue eyes, "I'm Avani, a pick, SMS stands for Smartass Matterazzo-Shapiro. Now you are finally old enough to be a full member," Avani picked up a small needle and dipped it into ink. She started to prick his left upper arm making an LW.

A boy with straight black hair about 13 in age stepped forward, "My name is John, I'm a pick, the SG stands for Smooth Green. The tattoo is shown to all bulls if you are caught," and stepped back.

A boy with wavy light brown hair about 13 in age stepped forward, "My name is Kyle, and I'm a pick as well, the QE stands for Quick Ernst. The papers will then know that you belong to the NYJP," and stepped back.

Christina spoke again, "You are Bryan, a lookout, and the LW that Smartass is now putting on you left arm stands for Loudmouth Watson."

Avani finished tattooing the LW onto Bryan's arm and all headed into the sitting room. Christina sat down next to Bryan. She spoke, "The layout tomorrow is Wild Card, Smartass, and Sprite go to Jersey. Cynic, Moody, and Ruhe go to Manhattan. Smooth, Quick, you guys get a break tomorrow. Loudmouth, where's that key go to?"

Bryan looked at Christina, "72 Shea street in Brooklyn (A/N I don't know if that's an actual street in Brooklyn or not, I do know that the Mets play in Shea stadium which is right near the Brooklyn Bridge, so that's where I got the name from), the kid I took it off of came out of that house and locked the door before tucking the key in his pocket and leaving. Why?"

Christina nodded, "Me, Loudmouth, and Sketch are going to go and check out this house. All right all. Who knows maybe we can find something to sell inside."

Mr. Harris walked in, "Kids, its late get some sleep ok."

Everyone groaned, "Ok Mr. Harris," they all got up and went upstairs. The seven girls to one room and the four boys to a different one.

*Across town at 72 Shea Street*

A young boy with sandy blonde hair and dazzling grayish-blue eyes watched as his house burned to the ground with his family inside. 

*The Next Morning*

Wild Card, Smartass, and Sprite headed into New Jersey, while Cynic, Moody, and Ruhe headed to Manhattan. Loudmouth, Sketch, and Sureshot walked into Brooklyn. The three reached to where the house stood, just yesterday. Loudmouth gasped, "It was here, right here."

Sureshot patted his shoulder, "It's not anymore, let's head to the harbor we can distract and pick the sailor's pockets alright."

As the three started to walk off, a crying was heard from the burnt wreck. Sketch turned around, "You guys hear that," he walked over to the wreck and saw a boy about 13 with sandy blonde hair and dazzling grayish-blue eyes, "Hi there, who are you? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"

The boy looked up and with an air of arrogance said, "I'm Matthew Conlon, I lived here with my family till last night this fire happened. My mother must have left the stove on again, and now they're all gone."

Sketch bent down, "Hi Matthew, I'm Adam. Do you have anywhere to go? Any relatives you can go live with?"

Matthew shook his head.

Sketch called over Sureshot and Loudmouth. The two walked over and Sketch said, "This is Matthew. Matthew this is Christina and Bryan. Do you wanna come live with us? We have a house over on the edge of Brooklyn that you can live at with us. I'm sure Mr. Harris won't mind."

Matthew looked up at the three and nodded slowly. He stood up and the four walked off to the small lodge house. At the lodge house, Mr. Harris greeted them at the door, "Christina, Adam, Bryan, who's this?"

Bryan spoke up quickly, "This is Matthew Conlon, his house burned down last night and now he has no place to stay, can he stay with us? We need more boys here."

Mr. Harris laughed, "Yes he can stay here. It's five cents a night and I'm sure that Christina will find you a job," he looked at Christina, who grinned sheepishly.

Smooth and Quick came walking down the stairs at that moment. Smooth looked at Matthew, "Hey Chris, who's the kid?"

Christina looked over at them, "That's Matthew. Matthew that's John and Kyle," pointing each boy out.

Kyle nodded, "He gunna live with us and be a part of the NYJP?"

Mr. Harris yelled, "Kyle, we do not talk about that dreaded business here!"

John stepped between the two, "Sorry Mr. Harris. We won't talk of it, everyone outside now."

The five boys and Christina walked outside and into an alleyway. Matthew spoke up, "What's the NYJP?"

The boys all looked at Christina, who spoke, "The NYJP is the New York/Jersey Picks, it was started about three years by me and Adam. We were both orphanage runaways. We were found by Mr. Harris who took us in and gave us a home. But soon he got to old to really work anymore and for us to help pay for food and stuff we started picking pockets. Adam is a great artist and he would distract the people, draw them into a crowd and I would pick their pockets. Soon we found others, who you will meet tonight. Each person must do a solo pick before they can become a full member of the NYJP. A solo pick, is the person going alone and picking ten pockets and not getting caught. The symbol for the NYJP is the tattoos on our upper left arms," at this Christina lifted her left shirt sleeve and showed her tattoo, "Do you understand now? If you want, you can become a member. We'll give you a trial period as a lookout and if you do a good job we'll let you do the solo pick."

Matthew nodded along with what Christina said. He finally spoke, "I will. I'll start as a lookout and work my way up."

Loudmouth pulled the key out of his pocket, "Here you probably want this back."

Matthew took it, "The key to the cabin. My parents had a cabin in the woods. You can use it as a hideout if you need it," Matthew pulled a chain out of his pocket and stringed the key on it and put it around his neck.

Loudmouth gaped, "But I saw you use this key yesterday to lock the door to your house that burned down."

Matthew looked at Loudmouth and pulled out another key, "This was the key to my house," he threw it in a trash can, "This," holding up the key on the string, "Is to a different house in the woods of Jersey."

Everyone nodded along all thinking the same thing, that now they had a place to go when the bulls figured out that Mr. Harris was hiding them or just when they needed a place to stay so Mr. Harris wouldn't get caught hiding them.

"I noticed your tattoos aren't the initials of you real names. Do you all have nicknames or something," Matthew asked.

"Yeah, so if the bulls catch us they don't know our real names," Kyle said, "Like mine is Quick. John is Smooth, Christina is Sureshot, Adam is Sketch, and Bryan is Loudmouth."

"Will I be getting one," Matthew asked?

"Soon, we just have to figure out what would fit you," Sketch said.

They all went back inside to wait for the others to arrive. 

That night Matthew was introduced to everybody and was told what 'job' he would have. The girls instantly fell for his charming smile and dashing eyes. Christina just grinned and said, "He's one of us, that means no fooling with him. He's going to start as a lookout and we'll see how he does."

They all nodded and went to bed for the night.

That night as Christina sat on the ledge of the roof, the door opened slowly and quietly. A small figure stepped out and closed the door again silently. The figure crept along the rooftop over to Christina, who had no idea that there was another person on the roof. The figure came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Christina jumped and fell backwards off the ledge landing on the roof. The figure started laughing, Christina jumped to her feet and demanded, "Who's that?"

The figure stopped laughing, "It's me Matthew."

Christina sighed, "Never sneak up on me like that."

Matthew thought for a moment, "I like that Sneak. That's my nickname."

Christina scoffed, "Sneak!?!?! Matthew 'Sneak' Conlon. All right, you have it. Now let's get some sleep."

The two headed back inside the house and went to their separate rooms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: OK I'm going to end it here. That was the whole meeting Matthew and him choosing his nickname, and the introducing everyone and the secret behind the key. I know I wrote at kind of a fast pace and everything went quickly but I was trying to fit a lot of info in and not make it super long. Maybe I should go to bed now. My Race is telling me it's two in the morning and that I have class tomorrow. So good night all. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame too harshly if you must flame at all.

Race: Don't flame Sureshot, please. She won't give me ice cream anymore if you do. She says I'm a bad muse if she gets flames.

Shot: Now Race, it's true. You're not being a good muse if I get flamed, but I'll still give you ice cream. Oh and to all who review, chocolate covered newsies.


	2. Meeting Newsies and new picks

Shot: Chapter Number Two for all of Spot's Past. Enjoy.

Shout outs

Fidget Conlon- Thanks for reviewing my story.  Glad you like it.  Now go right more Journey.

HOPS- Yes, yes.  But don't go spreading it around.  All will be revealed in this chapter.

Wild Card- I'm updating.  Glad you like it.  You will have more of a part in this chapter.  I think.

Dreamer Conlon- Glad you like it Moody.  You should have more of a part as well. If I remember correctly.

Britta- I hope it turns into a good story.  If not I might just cry.  

Kate Lawrence- Um, Kate, Jaede Lorelai Conlon is the person who lent me Cynic.  I'm glad you like the story though.  Unless are you and Jaede one and the same. Please continue reviewing.

Sparks Conlon- You didn't review but you told me what you thought.  Yes sooner or later you will appear in the story.  Later is most likely. 

Disclaimer: The Newsie DVD and VHS and various pictures of Racetrack are all I own. The real Newsies belong to Disney.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It would be a year before anything exciting happened to the NYJP again. Sneak Conlon had become an official member shortly after he started living there. He quickly rose to the rack of a pick, normally working with Sketch, Sureshot, and Loudmouth. Then one day, word came that over in Manhattan living with the newsies was an exceptional pickpocket by the name of Snitch. Sureshot and Sketch believed he would be a good addition to the NYJP. They sent Sneak and Cynic to go and try to convince him to join. The two walked to Manhattan in silence. They reached the Newsboy Lodge House, quickly knocked and walked in. A tall blonde with a black cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck stood talking to an elderly gentleman. Cynic walked over to the boy, "You Snitch."

The boy looked at her, "Naw, he's upstairs. I'm Jack Kelly, the new leader here."

Cynic glared, "I'm going to go talk to him. Sneak, you stay here."

Sneak nodded, "Sure Cynic."

Cynic ran upstairs and disappeared around the corner. Jack walked over to Sneak. He stood a good couple inches almost a foot taller then him. He laughed, "Sneak, you look more like a spot to me."

Sneak pushed him, "Aw, shut up. What'd you say your name was? Jack? Hmm Jacky-boy."

Jack pushed him back, "Don't call me that."

The elder man stepped between them, "I don't care who, just one of you go outside and cool down."

Sneak turned to the door, "Stay Jacky-boy. Tell Cynic I'm outside."

Sneak stepped outside and nearly knocked over a short Italian in mismatched plaids. Sneak's hand automatically reached into the boy's pocket. He also felt a hand go into his own. The two stopped each other and spoke together, "You're trying to pick my pocket."

The Italian laughed, spit in his hand and stuck it out, "I'm Racetrack Higgins."

Sneak copied him, "Sneak Conlon," he let out a short laugh, "You're shorter then me."

Racetrack pulled back his hand, "So what," he looked him up and down, "So you a new newsie or what?"

Sneak shook his head, "Naw, I'm a member of the NYJP."

Race chuckled, "Dangerous work. You should try being a newsie, you can still pickpocket and you still get chased by the bulls but not as often.  They tend not to want to deal with us."

Sneak shrugged, "Maybe. I am tired of running from the bulls all the time. But I don't think Jacky-boy in there would want me."

Race shook his head, "We ain't got room anyway you're a tough guy, you'd be better off in Brooklyn. Sides they just lost they're leader over there and you're leader material. You're tough and you don't take crap from no one."

Sneak shrugged again, "Maybe."

Suddenly the LH door banged open and Cynic walked out, "Let's go Sneak."

Sneak waved to Racetrack and followed after Cynic. He quickly asked her, "What'd Snitch say?"

Cynic sneered, "He turned us down. Said we should become newsies or factory workers and make an honest living. Says all he does is occasional snitching of unwanted items. HA yeah right."

Cynic muttered to herself the whole way back to the NYJP house. When they reached the house, they saw a boy about 16 with an elfish face, blazing ice cold blue eyes, and hair such a light blonde it was almost white stood outside with three young boys about 6 years old. 

Cynic looked him over, "You need something?"

The boy nodded, "The four of us ran away from the orphanage.  There were stories there about a girl and guy that ran away a few years ago and had a house in Brooklyn.  Is this it?  We really need a place to stay.  I'm Thrash by the way.  That's Shade, Two-bit, and Marbles."

Sneak walked past them inside.  He yelled back, "Sureshot is in here if you wanna talk to her."

The four boys trudged inside followed by Cynic.  Moody was sitting in the living room.  She looked at the boys, "We don't need anyone else so just leave now."

Ruhe poked her head around the corner, "Ignore her.  I'll get Mr. Harris and Sureshot for you," She yelled upstairs, "Christina, Mr. Harris.  We got new people here."

Mr. Harris and Christina came downstairs.  Mr. Harris looked at the boys, "Well, who do we have here?"

Thrash stepped forward, "I'm Thrash, that's Shade, Two-bit, and Marbles."

Mr. Harris' face tightened, "Do you have real names?"

Thrash shook his head, "No.  Well, we did but at the orphanage they went by nicknames and we forgot what our real names are."

Christina stepped forward, "I'm Sureshot Hunter.  The unwilling leader here.  We can give you a place to stay but you need to work with us.  We are the NYJP."

Thrash raised his eyebrow, "Unwilling leader?"

Sureshot shrugged, "Yeah never wanted it, they just sorta gave me the title.  I've always said that if someone else wanted it they can have it."

Thrash smirked, "I was leader over at the orphanage.  I loved it.  I'll take over."

Sureshot laughed, "It's yours."

Thrash smirked again, "First order of business, no more real names.  Everyone always goes by their nicks.  Second, everyone picks, no more lookouts or distractions.  Everyone picks.  Third, when I say everyone.  I mean everyone, that includes Shade, Marbles and Two-bit."

Sureshot shook her head, "You're nuts.  First, we go by real names for Mr. Harris' sake.  Second, we need lookouts and distractions.  Third, Shade, Marbles, and Two-bit are too young.  They're only six years old."

Thrash frowned and pulled out a black handled switchblade, "You got something you want to say Sureshot."

Sureshot sighed, "I guess not."

Sneak spoke up, "Sureshot, if you ain't leader no more, then I ain't a part of this no more.  I'm outta here."  He walked over to Sureshot and whispered in her ear, "If you ever need me I'll be a Brooklyn newsie."

Sureshot nodded her head and watched Sneak walk out the door.  Wild Card shouted out, "Wait, Sureshot, you're just going to let our best pick walk outta here."

Sureshot nodded, "Yeah I am.  It's his choice.  It's always been your separate choice on to stay or go."

Wild Card scoffed, "Then I'm leaving too."  She started to walk out the door only to feel Thrash hand grab her arm and swing her back. Everyone ran to her.  

Thrash shook his head, "No one leaves anymore without going through me first."

Meanwhile over inside Brooklyn

Sneak walked the streets of Brooklyn trying to find a newsie.  He finally spotted one about a block away from him.  He ran over to him.  The boy was obliviously Irish, he had wild red hair, freckles darted across his nose, and his bright emerald eyes shone with a kindness not always seen by those that live on the street.  Sneak walked up to him, "I want to be a newsie."

The boy looked at him, "Here in Brooklyn?  Think you can handle it?"

Sneak scoffed, "yeah I can handle it."  He suddenly pulled a move that he had seen the street boxers do.  He grabbed the boys arm, swung him up over his head and down onto the hard cobblestone street.

The boy stood up rubbing his head, "Yeah, you can handle it.  Names Red."

Sneak thought for a minute, "Names Spot Conlon.  Word is you need a new leader.  I'm looking for a group to lead."

Red looked at him, "Word?  Where'd you hear that from?"

Sneak, now Spot smirked, "I got birds.  They give me info that I need."

Red nodded, "Yeah. We need a new leader.  I'll introduce you to the rest of the newsies but they'll definitely take you in as leader."

The two walked the few blocks to the Brooklyn LH.  They walked in and a chorus of Hey, Hi, and Hello reached their ears.  A dark haired boy walked up to them,  "Hey Red, who's the shrimp?"

Red clapped the boy on the back, "Package, meet Spot Conlon.  Our new leader."

Package looked at Spot, "Can he handle himself in a fight?"

Red laughed, 'Package, whose the toughest fighter here?"

Package shrugged, "You are Red."

Red nodded, "Yep, and Spot here whooped me."

Package laughed and turned to the others in the LH, "Boys, we got ourselves a new leader.  Meet Spot Conlon."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot:  Ok, I'm going to end it here for now.  I'm having a little contest.  For every review you give me I give you 5 points.  When you reach 10 points I give you the newsie of your choice for one whole week.  So if you reviewed chapter one then you already have five points.  Also if anyone can guess where I got Thrash's description from gets an automatic 10 points and their choice of any three newsies for a week.


End file.
